Persona 4: After the Party
by BebobGate
Summary: After the true ending of the story, Yu gets a surprising visit. Who is with him, though? Same story, different endings. Make sure to read the notes.
1. Chapter 1-Naoto

Rise couldn't be happier walking on her way to the Dojima household. She was going to spend time with her favorite person in the world: the visiting Yu Narukami.

"I bet Senpai will be so happy to see me, " thought Rise, " It's been so long since we've hung out." Rise had gotten up at nearly the crack of dawn (Or as early as a high school student could be expected to wake up) to make sure she'd get the opportunity to spend the day with Yu.

After the gang's welcoming to Yu at the party (as well as Kanji's failure) the teens had hung out for hours, enjoying the feeling of completeness again. Despite her excitement, Rise had to leave early for a vocal lesson, but not without taking Yu away from Naoto temporarily and applying a kiss to his cheek (which earned her the strongest glare the detective could give). This was fortunate for her, however, as it gave her the opportunity to go to bed early and subsequently get up earlier.

Before she knew it, Rise had found herself standing at the Dojima's doorstep. She knocked on the door and waited a moment. Within a few seconds, Nanako threw open the door and jumped to give Rise a hug, "Rise-chan! You're here! But why are you so early?"

Rise responded with, "I wanted to hang out with Senpai today. He just got back, and I've been missing him. Would you mind if I went up and got him."

"Sure Rise-chan."

Thanking the young girl, Rise made her way upstairs or Yu's room, and almost opened the door before coming to her senses. "Hey, Senpai might be doing something dirty in there. He might be thinking about me while he's doing it to!" Despite her squeals, Rise had no interest in catching Yu in any of his...activities... so she knocked on the door.

She heard a gasp come from behind the door, as well as some shuffling. She briefly wondered what Yu could be doing in there, before the door suddenly opened.

Yu stood there, breathless, and he said, "Hey Rise, what are you doing here?"

Laughing sat her senpai's behavior, Rise told him, "I haven't seen you so long, so I wanted to spend some time with you today." The idol's smile was almost contagious, but she was curious what Yu was so nervous about. "What, Senpai? Has my new look left you breathless," said Rise, trying to look into his room.

"No," Yu stated, trying to salvage his pride, "Just surprised to see you this early, that's all." Despite his words, Yu continued to look nervous, and tried to keep his body over the gap in the door. "I'll be downstairs In a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," responded Rise, "See you, Senpai." Yu gratefully smiled and closed the door right afterwards. If it was even possible, Rise's smile got even larger. "He was totally thinking about me," she thought smugly as she walked down the stairs.

Yu let a sigh of relief out when he closed the door, saying out loud, "Okay, she's gone. You can come out now." After he said this, Yu saw a blue head of hair slowly move its way out from under the blankets.

"Well, how am I supposed to get out of here without Rise or Nanako seeing me," asked the detective.

Yu responded while getting his clothes on, "As much as I would like to help you, I have to get going before Rise thinks anything is going on." He stops before thinking and asking, "You could always just face them downstairs and come with us."

Naoto retorts with, "Senpai, it took me two weeks after we told them for me to kiss you around them. It's possible the experience of seeing Rose downstairs will kill me."

Yu answers with, "Okay, whatever makes you comfortable." After putting on his clothes, he walks to the door and says, "Love you, got to go," before giving Naoto a kiss goodbye and walking out the door.

With a sigh, Naoto fell back onto the bed, thinking to herself, "Well, detective, how are you going to get out of this one?"


	2. Chapter 2-Chie

Remember, the story is the same as chapter 1 except the ending.

Rise couldn't be happier walking on her way to the Dojima household. She was going to spend time with her favorite person in the world: the visiting Yu Narukami.

"I bet Senpai will be so happy to see me, " thought Rise, " It's been so long since we've hung out." Rise had gotten up at nearly the crack of dawn (Or as early as a high school student could be expected to wake up) to make sure she'd get the opportunity to spend the day with Yu.

After the gang's welcoming to Yu at the party (as well as Kanji's failure) the teens had hung out for hours, enjoying the feeling of completeness again. Despite her excitement, Rise had to leave early for a vocal lesson, but not without taking Yu away from Naoto temporarily and applying a kiss to his cheek (which earned her the strongest glare the detective could give). This was fortunate for her, however, as it gave her the opportunity to go to bed early and subsequently get up earlier.

Before she knew it, Rise had found herself standing at the Dojima's doorstep. She knocked on the door and waited a moment. Within a few seconds, Nanako threw open the door and jumped to give Rise a hug, "Rise-chan! You're here! But why are you so early?"

Rise responded with, "I wanted to hang out with Senpai today. He just got back, and I've been missing him. Would you mind if I went up and got him."

"Sure Rise-chan."

Thanking the young girl, Rise made her way upstairs or Yu's room, and almost opened the door before coming to her senses. "Hey, Senpai might be doing something dirty in there. He might be thinking about me while he's doing it to!" Despite her squeals, Rise had no interest in catching Yu in any of his...activities... so she knocked on the door.

She heard a gasp come from behind the door, as well as some shuffling. She briefly wondered what Yu could be doing in there, before the door suddenly opened.

Yu stood there, breathless, and he said, "Hey Rise, what are you doing here?"

Laughing sat her senpai's behavior, Rise told him, "I haven't seen you so long, so I wanted to spend some time with you today." The idol's smile was almost contagious, but she was curious what Yu was so nervous about. "What, Senpai? Has my new look left you breathless," said Rise, trying to look into his room.

"No," Yu stated, trying to salvage his pride, "Just surprised to see you this early, that's all." Despite his words, Yu continued to look nervous, and tried to keep his body over the gap in the door. "I'll be downstairs In a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," responded Rise, "See you, Senpai." Yu gratefully smiled and closed the door right afterwards. If it was even possible, Rise's smile got even larger. "He was totally thinking about me," she thought smugly as she walked down the stairs.

Yu let a sigh of relief out when he closed the door, saying out loud, "Okay, she's gone. You can come out now." After he said this, Yu saw a head of light brown hair pop out from under the covers.

The minute she gets out, the storms over to Yu before angrily whispering, "Why didn't you tell me Rise was going to be here?"

"I had no idea she was going to come here today. I just assumed everyone would sleep in today. Why are you so upset," Yu asks honestly.

Chie flounders for a few seconds before saying, "Just because they know we're dating doesn't mean I want them to know what we... you know," as she gets red in the face.

"Wouldn't they kind of assume that?"

Chie's face, impossibly, gets ever redder. She stutters again before asking, "Why would you think that?"

"Yosuke asked me if it was any different than in his magazines."

"What!? Did you tell him anything?"

"I told him it was good."

WHACK

Rise runs upstairs to find Yu unconscious on the ground, and Chie in her underwear trying to shake him awake.

Rise yells, "I knew it!"


	3. Chapter 3-Yukiko

Like Chapter 2, this is the same as chapter 1 except the ending.

Rise couldn't be happier walking on her way to the Dojima household. She was going to spend time with her favorite person in the world: the visiting Yu Narukami.

"I bet Senpai will be so happy to see me, " thought Rise, " It's been so long since we've hung out." Rise had gotten up at nearly the crack of dawn (Or as early as a high school student could be expected to wake up) to make sure she'd get the opportunity to spend the day with Yu.

After the gang's welcoming to Yu at the party (as well as Kanji's failure) the teens had hung out for hours, enjoying the feeling of completeness again. Despite her excitement, Rise had to leave early for a vocal lesson, but not without taking Yu away from Naoto temporarily and applying a kiss to his cheek (which earned her the strongest glare the detective could give). This was fortunate for her, however, as it gave her the opportunity to go to bed early and subsequently get up earlier.

Before she knew it, Rise had found herself standing at the Dojima's doorstep. She knocked on the door and waited a moment. Within a few seconds, Nanako threw open the door and jumped to give Rise a hug, "Rise-chan! You're here! But why are you so early?"

Rise responded with, "I wanted to hang out with Senpai today. He just got back, and I've been missing him. Would you mind if I went up and got him."

"Sure Rise-chan."

Thanking the young girl, Rise made her way upstairs or Yu's room, and almost opened the door before coming to her senses. "Hey, Senpai might be doing something dirty in there. He might be thinking about me while he's doing it to!" Despite her squeals, Rise had no interest in catching Yu in any of his...activities... so she knocked on the door.

She heard a gasp come from behind the door, as well as some shuffling. She briefly wondered what Yu could be doing in there, before the door suddenly opened.

Yu stood there, breathless, and he said, "Hey Rise, what are you doing here?"

Laughing sat her senpai's behavior, Rise told him, "I haven't seen you so long, so I wanted to spend some time with you today." The idol's smile was almost contagious, but she was curious what Yu was so nervous about. "What, Senpai? Has my new look left you breathless," said Rise, trying to look into his room.

"No," Yu stated, trying to salvage his pride, "Just surprised to see you this early, that's all." Despite his words, Yu continued to look nervous, and tried to keep his body over the gap in the door. "I'll be downstairs In a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," responded Rise, "See you, Senpai." Yu gratefully smiled and closed the door right afterwards. If it was even possible, Rise's smile got even larger. "He was totally thinking about me," she thought smugly as she walked down the stairs.

Yu let a sigh of relief out when he closed the door, saying out loud, "Okay, she's gone. You can come out now." After he said this, Yu saw a head of pitch black hair peek out from under the covers.

"Are you sure she's gone," asked the priestess, still not getting out from under the covers.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Yukiko slowly gets out from under the sheets, and lets out a whining noise before flopping back onto the bed. "My mother is going to kill me if Rise found out. You know how much she likes to gossip."

Yu nods in agreement, "You're right about that. I still remember how much hell I got from the guys about how 'the stones of the Amagi castle have been been penetrated' after Rise accidentally told everyone we got together."

"And I still remember how Chie and Rise asked me if I'd showed you my ' lacy unmentionables,. God, was that unbearable."

The couple sits in silence for a moment before Yu says, "You know what? You should not worrying about what your mother thinks. You're your own person, and you should only care about what you think. I couldn't care less what Dojima thinks of me. I know I'm a good person, and I know you're a good person."

Yukiko sits for another moment, amazed by Yu's strong word. She gets a radiant smile on her face before saying, "Wow, Yu, that's so nice..."

She's cut off by the sound of Dojima knocking on the door and saying, "Hey, Yu, what's going on in there?"

Yu whips his head towards Yukiko and whispers, "Hide!"

As she's being hid under the couch, Yukiko sarcastically replies, "My hero..."


	4. Chapter 4-Rise

Special treat! This story is completely different. Enjoy!

"That party lasted way too long," thought Yosuke on his way to Yu's house.

The group had planned on making the festivities last a while, but the extent of their need to hang out with their leader, especially Rise's, was not fully realized until it was near midnight and everyone was getting cursed out by their families to get home. Thanks to this, it was ensured everyone would be sleeping in late today.

Not Yosuke, though. He knew he had to get to Yu's house early, or else Rise would insist on staying with her boyfriend all day long. And Yosuke wasn't about to let Yu stay the entire trip without a trip to Okina with his best friend. Yu also never taught Yosuke how to get the, "babes," he was always asking out.

On his way to the house, Yosuke wondered to himself, "I wonder when Rise went home last night." When Yosuke had last seen her, she was sitting protectively behind Yu, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. "Her grandmother probably had to drag her away from him in the middle of the night," he thought with a chuckle.

While everyone missed their leader, everyone could tell it hit Rise the hardest. This coupled with the fact that she was always on tour made it nearly unbearable for the idol. Everyone had a warm smile on their face when Rise jumped up and hugged Yu with all her might, tears in her eyes.

Yosuke was so distracted in his inner ramblings that by the time he realized where he was, he had crashed into the door of the Dojima household, and fell flat on his back. Nanako quickly ran out of the house and asked him, "Yosuke, are you okay?"

Yosuke replied with, "Just my pride."

"Is there something wrong with the door? This is the fourth time you've run into it. It's like the birds that keep hitting the window."

"Hey! I'm a lot smarter than those stupid animals. And no, there's nothing wrong with the door, I just think a lot and forget where I am."

Nanako innocently replied with, "Okay. Wait, Chie told me once that you never think. So what are you doing if you're not thinking?"

"Hey! Chie's lying, I think all the time! Ah, never mind. I came here to hang out with Yu. Is he here?"

"Yeah. He must be really tired, he never sleeps in this late."

A grin appears in Yosuke's face after hearing that. "Yeah, we made it a pretty special homecoming for him." He thinks back to the game of Catch the Shrimp they played near the end of the day. Kanji would have won if not for Teddie tackling him to ensure his own victory. "Anyway, mind if I head up?"

"Okay. I'm going to Mai's house. Bye!"

Nanako leaves, and Yosuke walks into the house. "Yu," he yells into the house, "Dude, wanna hang out?" He only gets silence in return. "Huh, he must be pretty tired. Guess I'll have to wake him up."

Yosuke walks up the stairs and walks up to Yu's room. He's about to knock on the door until he hears a noise coming from the other side of the door.

"Is someone talking in there," thought Yosuke.

He put his ear onto the door and heard a low voice in the room, a feminine voice, "Hey, Senpai, would you like another performance?"

Yosuke immediately recognized the voice: Rise!

Yosuke is dumbfounded, and thinks, "Why would Rise be in there? Unless...," Yosuke gasps, "Dude!"

Still shocked, he hears Yu's voice from out the door, "Much as I'd like to, you know how the guys are. One of them's going to be here soon. I just don't want them to catch you."

Yosuke thinks to himself, "What is this moron doing? He's wasting another chance!" He then hears Rise from the door again.

"Come on, Senpai. Everyone was up late last night. They won't be here for a while. I need some time with you."

Yosuke can hear Yu reply, "Well..."

Yosuke couldn't bear to hear anymore, and he yells, " Dude, don't waste the opportunity!" He quickly realizes they had no clue he was there, and covered his mouth in shock.

As he runs away, he hears Rise yell, "YOSUKE!"


	5. Chapter 5-Marie

Last chapter. Woohoo! Same format as chapter 1-3.

Rise couldn't be happier walking on her way to the Dojima household. She was going to spend time with her favorite person in the world: the visiting Yu Narukami.

"I bet Senpai will be so happy to see me, " thought Rise, " It's been so long since we've hung out." Rise had gotten up at nearly the crack of dawn (Or as early as a high school student could be expected to wake up) to make sure she'd get the opportunity to spend the day with Yu.

After the gang's welcoming to Yu at the party (as well as Kanji's failure) the teens had hung out for hours, enjoying the feeling of completeness again. Despite her excitement, Rise had to leave early for a vocal lesson, but not without taking Yu away from Naoto temporarily and applying a kiss to his cheek (which earned her the strongest glare the detective could give). This was fortunate for her, however, as it gave her the opportunity to go to bed early and subsequently get up earlier.

Before she knew it, Rise had found herself standing at the Dojima's doorstep. She knocked on the door and waited a moment. Within a few seconds, Nanako threw open the door and jumped to give Rise a hug, "Rise-chan! You're here! But why are you so early?"

Rise responded with, "I wanted to hang out with Senpai today. He just got back, and I've been missing him. Would you mind if I went up and got him."

"Sure Rise-chan."

Thanking the young girl, Rise made her way upstairs or Yu's room, and almost opened the door before coming to her senses. "Hey, Senpai might be doing something dirty in there. He might be thinking about me while he's doing it to!" Despite her squeals, Rise had no interest in catching Yu in any of his...activities... so she knocked on the door.

She heard a gasp come from behind the door, as well as some shuffling. She briefly wondered what Yu could be doing in there, before the door suddenly opened.

Fully expecting Yu, Rise was shock to discover that Marie had open the door. She was especially shocked to see Yu's girlfriend, Marie, in nothing but her underwear.

"Hey. Why are you here so early? You stayed up pretty late last night, thought you'd want to sleep in."

Rise couldn't form an an intelligent response to save her life. She stood there gaping with her mouth open at the situation she was in, "Senpai is with Marie...in his room...with her only in her underwear...,"

Marie broke Rise from her thoughts by saying, "What are you doing? You've been standing there staring off into space for the last five minutes."

"Is Senpai in there with you," Rise asked, trying to keep the bewilderment out of her voice.

"Yeah, Yu's here," Marie replied simply, "he was pretty tired, so I answered the door instead."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, I'll tell him to put some clothes on."

Marie closed the door, and Rise promptly fainted afterwards.


End file.
